


Parking Lots and Nowhere To Go

by sentimentalboy (lilacflowers)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom, he is so cool and i love him, yeosang in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacflowers/pseuds/sentimentalboy
Summary: Yeosang is terrifying and pretty, and he's sitting on the bleachers alone.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156
Collections: RARETEEZ





	Parking Lots and Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [AteezRarePairFest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AteezRarePairFest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> High school AU: It’s prom night and sports team member Yunho sees cheerleader Yeosang hanging out alone. Yunho ditches his friends and invites Yeosang to dance.
> 
> -
> 
> ngl i started writing this, got to about 1k and was like ok nvm i have to rewrite this with at least one of them alternative. i cannot physically write Normal People it seems .......... please enjoy!!

When he was younger, Yunho had never understood the appeal of prom. He saw it in movies and TV shows, watched his older sister doll herself up for her own, heard his classmates talking about it since they entered high school; but it was never something he was particularly excited about.

It was different, though, when it was your own prom night. Perhaps it was because it was such a significant event that was hyped up all year long that he couldn’t help but anticipate it a little. Plus, it was just like a huge group outing for his basketball team, just with much fancier outfits.

He was buzzing with energy when the car (driven by Mingi’s mom) pulled up to the entrance of the school, the area already lively. Seeing all the people in his year mingling around the front doors as they arrived shot fresh excitement into his veins. 

“Seunghun says they’re all in the corridor outside the gym,” Mingi looked up from his phone, the white light illuminating his face. “Everyone but Subin and Hyunsuk are already there.”

“We’re late then,” Yunho snorted, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Thank you for the ride, Mrs Song!” 

Mingi’s mom turned in her seat to smile at him. “Make sure you have fun, okay? Mingi, text me when you want to be picked up. No later than midnight!”

“1 am?” Mingi tried to bargain. Mrs Song didn’t reply, staring him down with the most unimpressed mom look possible. Mingi groaned but leaned forward to kiss his mom’s cheek anyway. “Thanks, mom.”

“Okay, now go enjoy yourselves!” She ushered them out of the car, calling after them as they walked towards the doors, “take pictures!” 

The pair entered the school together, waving to their classmates as they went. The party had only just started, so most people were still crowded in the hallways to meet their friends or to take photos with each other before actually heading into the main hall. 

They found their own friends, the rest of the basketball team, huddled near the gym. The group was clearly discussing something by the way their heads were all ducked together and voices hushed.

Mingi, being Mingi, decided to sneak up on them.

Yukhei let out the most ungodly shriek as Mingi leapt onto his back, making the rest of them jump in fright too.

“Ya, Mingi!” Yeonjun laughed, while Yukhei clutched his chest dramatically. “Guys, come here, we’re trying to convince Hwiyoung to ask Yeri out.”

“I thought you already asked her to prom?” Yunho directed at Hwiyoung. The other boy looked away sheepishly. 

“I kinda chickened out at the last minute,” he replied, shame tinging his cheeks. “Seunghun says I should ask her out tonight.” 

“I second that!” Mingi added, straightening out Yukhei’s jacket for him.

“Come on, is she in the gym already?” Seunghun threw his arm around Hwiyoung’s shoulder and started barging through the doors. Hwiyoung had no choice but to be dragged along, protesting loudly.

A few hours in, Yunho was really beginning to feel tired. He was mildly bored, far too warm and, while it was fun hanging with his friends, he wasn’t sure the prom scene was his favourite.

Mingi seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing along with the rest of the basketball team as Seunghun told a ridiculous story about another school’s team begging him to throw the game. Yunho was sure half of it was exaggerated, but that wasn’t really a problem when everyone found it so funny.

“Mingi, I’m going outside for a bit,” Yunho poked his friend in the arm, leaning in to shout by his ear. “It’s way too hot in here.”

Mingi nodded in acknowledgement, a grin still plastered to his face. “Want me to come?”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Yunho started to pull away. “I’ll be back in a bit!”

It was better outside, a fresh night breeze cooling his flushed skin. He should have expected the hall to get hot and sweaty; shoving over a hundred teenagers into a closed space was asking for the place to get stuffy and uncomfortable almost immediately. After an hour of dancing around with his friends, Yunho needed a quick break.

He fanned his face with his hand, staring out over the football pitch. The floodlights were on and there were a few groups of students milling around the green or on the bleachers, laughing and playing loudly. It was a pleasant atmosphere, even away from the main event inside.

Except for one lonely figure sitting on a bleacher at the far end of the pitch, almost out from where the light reached. Yunho frowned and cocked his head. Who would be alone on a night like this? 

He never said he wasn’t nosy, though he would pretend he was going to investigate out of concern alone; he started across the pitch, making his way towards to lonesome person. 

Most of the groups of people hanging around were people he knew, naturally. They all waved to him as he passed them, a few questioning why he wasn’t with his friends.

“Just out for some fresh air,” Yunho explained with one of his usual smiles. A boy from his class, Jihoon, returned the smile easily. 

“We’ll be going back inside in a bit, lets all dance once you’re back too!” he suggested and Yunho nodded happily. 

“I’ll come and find you!” he called as he continued on his way. 

He passed a few more of his classmates (and people from other classes he was friendly with; he really did know everyone) before, finally, he reached the bleacher on the opposite side of the pitch. Yunho wasn’t going to lie; he had figured out who the person was before he had even reached them. “Yeosang?” 

He looked up, and Yunho’s breath caught in his throat. While Yeosang was a cheerleader and had cheered for his team during countless games, they never really spoke more than a few words. Yunho had never really looked properly before.

Of course, he knew Yeosang was pretty; everyone knew. Seeing him up close like this, with the light just catching the side of his face, his features illuminated prettily, Yunho couldn’t help but think he was breathtaking. 

Yeosang was certainly unique. He was a cheerleader, but only because his friends were on the squad too. It wasn’t uncommon to see him skating around the school grounds with chains around his waist and neck, always wearing a pair of Docs. How the cheer squad captain was okay with him constantly accessorising the uniform with anarchy patches was beyond most people; Yeosang was never really one to fit in.

Of course, his prom outfit would still feature his beloved Docs, only now they were paired with a gorgeous layered mesh skirt that tapered off just above his shins. His chain belt separated it from the tight black turtleneck that fit his body a little too nicely, buckled and leather bracelets around his wrists. 

And his makeup - oh, his makeup. Yunho wasn’t sure whether his black eyeliner was meant to be so smudged or if Yeosang had been rubbing at his eyes all night. Either way, he managed to make it look so beautiful.

Yeosang stared up at him, an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

“Uhm, Yunho, right?” He seemed surprised that anybody had come this far out. “You’re on the basketball team.”

“Yeah,” Yunho took a tentative seat next to Yeosang, watching almost mesmerised as Yeosang carefully shifted the material of his skirt out of the way. “What are you doing over here?”

Yeosang let out a sad sounding laugh, flicking the cigarette between his fingers mindlessly. “It doesn’t really matter. I was just taking a break.”

“A break, sitting in the dark on a bleacher?” Yunho was unconvinced. It didn’t help that Yeosang’s lip did look a little wobbly. 

“Okay, if you wanna play it like that, why are you sitting over here on a dark bleacher?” Yeosang shot back, though not with any malice. He had a curious lilt to his voice that Yunho couldn’t help but find cute. 

“I could see someone sitting alone when I came out for fresh air. It’s hot in that hall,” Yunho shrugged.

The corners of Yeosang’s lips twitched up. “So, you were being nosy.”

“...A little.”

Yeosang had a very sweet giggle. It was hard to ignore the way it made Yunho’s heart skip a beat. 

“At least you’re honest,” Yeosang smiled at the taller boy beside him. “Not gonna lie, I’m out here because I’m jealous.”

“Jealous?” Yunho frowned. “Did you come with a date?”

“Not a date as such. It was three of us going as a little group; me, San and Wooyoung. They’re on the cheer squad with me.”

“Yeah, I know them,” Which he did; Wooyoung especially was a little social butterfly, and where he went, so did San. “Why are you jealous? Did they ditch you?”

Yeosang shook his head. “Not deliberately. I know they try to include me, but they’re super close, you know? It’s hard not to feel like a third wheel sometimes, especially at prom where it’s _meant_ to be a couples thing.”

It was sad because Yunho couldn’t relate - he and Mingi had always been best friends, had always done everything together. There had never been a moment where he felt like an extra in a friendship. 

He knew, too, that Yeosang was right when he said his friends didn’t do it deliberately. Almost everybody knew what Wooyoung and San were like; attached at the hip and with so many inside jokes that it was impossible to keep up with them sometimes. 

The gears inside Yunho’s head were turning; the real problem was whether he’d have the guts to ask Yeosang what he was thinking. 

Because, Yeosang was still a little intimidating, even though talking to him seemed so easy. Yunho thought he was justified, considering the smaller boy looked like he walked straight out of a gothic rave.

“Are you gonna smoke that?” Yunho glanced at the cigarette Yeosang was still holding. Yeosang looked down in surprise like he had forgotten it was there.

“Oh,” he slid it down the inside of his boot, “I guess I’m not now that you’re here.”

Yunho tilted his head in confusion, earning a little smile and a head shake from Yeosang. He didn’t elaborate. 

“Then,” Yunho steeled himself. He was _not_ a coward. “Wanna go dance? 

The smile that spread across Yeosang’s face was precious; Yunho couldn’t tear his eyes away from the cute little fangs that appeared. Yeosang was adorable if you looked past all the initial intimidating vibes.

“You actually want to?” Yeosang sounded hopeful like he didn’t believe anybody would have asked him seriously. Yunho nodded.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” he said. Smiling back, he offered his arm out for Yeosang to link into before gently hoisting his to his feet. Yeosang giggled as he stumbled from the force, leaning against Yunho’s side. Yunho didn’t let his arm go. 

There was something incredible about Yeosang; he stood tall when people were clearly staring at him. Yunho couldn’t help but notice how his classmates sitting on the grass gawked at them, the infamous goth skater kid linked into his side, but Yeosang held his head high and continued to converse lightly with Yunho. 

“You’re nervous,” Yeosang commented, using his free hand to shift his skirt. “Don’t mind the stares, Yunho.”

Yunho liked the way his name sounded coming from Yeosang’s mouth. He chucked; “I guess you’re used to it.”

“Mmm, a little,” Yeosang shrugged. “It’s more like they stop staring after a while. Once the novelty of something ‘different’ wears off, they don’t give a shit anymore.”

“Still, I think I’d just shrivel and die under all the attention you usually get,” Yunho laughed as he pulled the door to the gym hall open. The music that was muffled before suddenly hits them, blaring an indie singer ballad in their ears. The heat from the hall reached them pretty quickly, too.

Yunho didn’t let that bother him; he unlinked their arms just to grab Yeosang’s waist and lead him over to the centre of the gym where people were dancing along. Yeosang suddenly seemed tense.

“I- I don’t know how to dance,” Yeosang stammered as Yunho took up his hand, resting the other on Yeosang’s waist. Yunho smiled fondly.

“Good thing I do,” he replied. “Just follow me, okay?”

“I fucking hate prom,” Yeosang shouted over the music as the song changed, something more upbeat; definitely not something to slow dance to.

Yunho could sense Yeosang’s discomfort. His eyes were darting around the room, clearly searching for his friends, nervous and worried. It broke Yunho’s heart a little; Yeosang was sweet and didn’t deserve to feel any anxiety.

He squeezed Yeosang’s hand gently before leaning down to whisper in Yeosang’s ear, “wanna leave?”

Yeosang’s head shot up, his eyes wide as he stared at Yunho. It was obvious what Yeosang thought he was implying and it made Yunho laugh. 

“Don’t worry, not like that,” Yunho shook his head, amused. “There’s a 24/7 ice cream shop like a five-minute bus ride away… wanna go?”

“Ice cream at 10 pm?” Yeosang looked pensive for a moment; Yunho was happy to wait. “.....Are you paying?”

A blinding grin spread across Yunho’s face. “If we make it an official date, then of course.”

The most upsetting thing about this night was that Yunho couldn’t hear the way Yeosang giggled over the music that was blaring from the speakers; he took Yunho’s hand in his own and began to lead him through the crowd and towards the front entrance. 

They passed by Mingi as they moved, and Yunho utilised their ‘best friend connection’ to have a conversation solely through eye contact. He could see the questioning look in Mingi’s eyes and Yunho glanced to Yeosang and back to his friend, hoping Mingi understood. 

From the way he held his hand up to his face, his fingers shaped like a phone and mouthed _call me later!_ , Yunho thinks he got the message.

“The bus will be here in five,” Yunho read off the board once they reached the bus stop by the front gates of the school. He was trying very hard to act nonchalant about the fact their fingers were still intertwined. Yeosang certainly didn’t seem too bothered.

Fifteen minutes later, Yunho found himself sitting on the pavement of the parking lot beside the ice cream shop with terrifying and pretty Yeosang, each with a little tub of ice cream in hand. Yeosang had bought the New York Cheesecake flavour; Yunho had no idea why he found that so cute.

“You really don’t mind ditching prom to sit here and eat ice cream?” Yeosang questioned, spooning another scoop into his mouth. Yunho absentmindedly stabbed at the ice cream in his own tub.

“It wasn’t really something I was excited for, anyway,” he replied. “I never understood the hype.”

“But… your friends?” Yeosang was sitting close, their sides pressed together. Yunho might have regretted offering ice cream when it was already cold outside but Yeosang beside him was so warm. Yunho couldn’t help himself for leaning in for more.

“Mingi is the only one I really ‘went’ with, the rest of the team are just who we hang out with. He’ll be fine with them.”

Yeosang carefully moved his skirt so he wouldn’t stand on it by accident as he shifted to face Yunho better. Their knees knocked together and Yunho mourned the loss of warmth on his side. 

It took a moment for Yeosang to reply; he was busy studying Yunho’s face. He couldn’t quite read Yeosang’s expression, and the attention made his ears turn red.

“Are you scared of graduating?” Yeosang asked, finally. 

He didn’t reply immediately, thinking for a good minute. “I don’t think so?”

“You don’t _think_ so?”

“No,” Yunho shrugged lightly. “I think I’ll be sad because I’ll miss my friends and playing basketball in a proper team. But I have college offers for dance and I’ll probably go with Mingi.”

“So, you’re excited?” There was definitely something on Yeosang’s mind, but Yunho knew he needed to let him get around to saying it himself. 

“Yeah,” he said with a small smile. “I’ve wanted to do dance professionally for my whole life. I’m excited to finally get on that track.”

Yeosang picked at a loose thread on his skirt. A cold wind picked up, leaves blowing aimlessly across the parking lot. “You know what you want to do? That’s really nice, actually. I’m glad it’s working out for you.”

Yeosang shot him the sweetest smile and Yunho felt his chest practically cave in. “You sound like you’re not feeling the same.”

More thread picking and an arm wrapping around himself to fight off the chill. “I dunno. Things are easy in high school. If people make fun of me, it’s easy to brush it off, and I don’t have to worry about how I look for a job, or what I even want to work as anyway.”

“You’re not going to college?” A sudden flash of bravery swept over Yunho and he reached out to take Yeosang’s hand back in his to stop him from pulling his clothes apart. Yeosang’s head jerked down, staring at their interlocked fingers with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“N-no,” he stuttered, looking away in embarrassment. Yunho could feel his grip tighten. “Typical parental pressures to do something ‘worthwhile’ but I don’t want to. I’d rather die than study a business degree or some stupid shit like that.” 

Yeosang sniffed quietly. “I just wanna keep skating and doing fuck all with myself. Does that make me a failure?”

“Nah,” Yunho gently tapped on Yeosang’s hand with his finger until he turned his gaze back. “I think it makes you pretty normal. You’re just the only one who’s willing to admit it.”

“Normal, huh?” Yeosang snorted. “I don’t wanna be normal either.”

“Well, I won’t lie, you’re probably the most unique person I’ve ever met,” another smile broke out over Yunho’s face. “I kinda love it.”

Yeosang nodded, placated. “That’s better. Unique is a nice word.”

“Beautiful is another word I could use,” Yunho nudged him, pride filling his chest at the way Yeosang flushed even redder. “Pretty? Gorgeous? You’re pretty hot, too, not gonna lie.”

“Yunho, I swear,” Yeosang whined, hiding his head in his free hand. The sleeve of his turtleneck covered over his fingers, creating the cutest sight Yunho thought he had ever seen. 

“Adorable as well, actually.”

“Stop!” Yeosang didn’t particularly sound like he wanted him to stop.

“Are you sure?” Yunho leaned in closer, laughter in his tone. “You don’t want me to tell you how I think you’re stunning and interesting? How you’re probably the coolest person I’ve ever met? How much I’d love if this wasn’t a one-off date?”

The ice cream tubs had been long forgotten, sitting abandoned and melting on the pavement as Yeosang decided to shut Yunho up in the only way he could think of - kissing him.

It was quick, so quick that Yunho barely registered it before Yeosang was pulling away. He coughed nervously and looked away. “You- I was just trying to shut you up.”

Yunho was in a daze.

“Yunho?” 

His body was on autopilot as he leaned forward to catch Yeosang’s mouth again, his hand cradling the other’s cheek. Yeosang exhaled lightly as they met, his own hand reaching to hold onto Yunho’s wrist. 

It was a small kiss, just a press of the lips, but Yunho felt like his face was on fire. The tiny click of their lips as they pulled away only served to burn him up more.

“Okay,” Yeosang croaked, opening his pretty eyes again. “At least now I feel a little less embarrassed about kissing you out of nowhere.”

“I definitely wouldn’t complain if you ever did it again,” Yunho murmured, his stare fixated on Yeosang’s mouth. 

Yeosang giggled and tipped forward to steal another feather-light kiss. “You know, I had a crush on you in freshman year.”

This made Yunho pull back completely, searching Yeosang’s face for any hint of a joke. Yeosang looked back, expression completely innocent. Yunho was struck for a moment at how Yeosang managed to make such dark makeup still look so painfully cute. Perhaps it was the small pouty mouth.

“But.. why? We didn’t exactly speak to each other,” Yunho cocked his head in confusion.

Yeosang looked flustered. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember…?”

“Oh.” Yeosang rubbed his cheek with his pointed finger. “Uhm. In the first week, I crashed into you on my skateboard when you got off the bus. Your friends were laughing but- but you were really sweet. You made sure I was okay and helped me up.”

Yunho laughed, suddenly. “Wait, yeah, I do remember! You looked like you were gonna cry, I couldn’t _not_ help you up.”

“I thought you were the coolest person in the world,” Yeosang admitted, looking more and more embarrassed the more he spoke. “Not many people were nice to me, especially not people I basically ran over.”

“How long did this crush last?” Yunho asked. In the back of his mind, he wondered how he ended up on a cold pavement at 11 pm with the most adorable goth skater boy he had ever met, admitting that he used to have a crush on Yunho. 

It certainly wasn’t how he imagined his prom night to go, but he wasn’t complaining.

“For at least half of freshman year until me and Woo became friends with San. I kinda had a crush on him for a while after that,” Yeosang smiled nervously. “The crush on you might have come back though.”

“Yeah?” Yunho grinned, leaning back into Yeosang’s space. “So a second date is definitely on the cards?”

Yeosang pretended to think for a moment. “As long as it’s nothing I need to dress this stupidly formal for.”

It was cute how Yeosang considered Docs part of his formal wear, Yunho thought as he replied, “okay, I promise.”

As they linked their pinkies together, Yunho decided sitting in a parking lot with terrifying and pretty Yeosang was infinitely better than a sweaty gym hall, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> yunsang needs more LOOOOVE. big puppy with the little deer!!! i lubv them
> 
> edit: yay im revealed now!! my twt is @aerisang if you want to join me in Crying over yeosang ♥️


End file.
